New Days
by DoctorxRiver
Summary: The missing part of the book about what happened between the last chapter and the epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sprinted up to the table of redheads crowding round a something. "Whats happened?"

"Oh Ginny, its Fred, A wall it," Her mother sniffed, "It fell on him." She sobbed. Fred face stared without seeing as she looked at him. Ginny stumbled towards one of the other empty tables in the great hall, her eyes darting from side to side looking at the wreckage. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Hermione came and sat next to her. "It's going to be alright Ginny." Ginny's heart rose. Hermione never lied but she still didn't believe her. "How? Everythings gone wrong, My brother died and I'm sure Harry doesn't love me."

Hermione sighed "I woudn't be to sure about that last one."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione giggled "Well, when we were camping-"

"And he left me alone at the borrow!" Ginny cut her off.

"Yeah but he didn't want to!" Hermione finished.

"Wait, your confusing me." Ginny said with a puzzled face.

"Let me finish my story!" Hermione scowled

"Okay, Sorry." She put her hands up in a defensive pose.

"Its okay, Well, Harry always and I mean always, like every night he mumbled your name in his sleep, Well, either that or he likes someone called Jenny but I doubt it."

"Thanks Hermione, Do you know where he is?" She asked hopefully

"Yes actually I do, He went up to his dormitory to get some sleep." Ginny's heart leaped. She could finally see him after all these months without thinking he was dead.

"Okay, See you later." Ginny sprinted across the length of the room in less than three seconds.

Hermione turned to Ron "You better not give Harry grief about breaking Ginny's heart and when they get back together you better leave them alone!"

Ron shuddered. "But she's my sister and-"

"And Harry's your best friend so let them be happy, okay?"

Ron sighed in defeat. "Okay"

"Good."

Ginny leaped up the stairs three at a time. She opened the door to the Gyffindor common room and skipped up the second pair of stairs and turned to the left and saw the open door. Hermione was right Harry was sleeping. She heard a noise come from his mouth, a mumble "Ginny, Ginny, I love you." Ginny practically jumped with joy as she heard the words come out of his perfectly shaped lips that she wished to kiss again. How she longed to be in his tight embrace once again. It could happen Hermione said it even Harry said it, not conciously but he said it.

There was only one problem. Ron


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was kind of an introduction thing so the rest of the chapters will be in POV's  
>Enjoy xxx<br>.**

**Ginny's POV**

Ron was always saying how me and Harry can't be together because Harry is his best friend and I am his baby sister, well I'll let him know I'm not a baby anymore, I'm going to show him I am brave and strong, I'm going to ask Harry out to prove that I'm brave and strong.

The next few days weren't very exiting, though every night as Hermione said Harry mumbled my name in his sleep and with every silible he said my heart melted. But still the last words he had said to me before he left to find horcruxes rang loud in my ears 'Ginny, I can't be with you, If Voldemort finds out we're together he'll kill you and I can't live with that pain, I'm sorry.' Though he wasn't saying them the words still tore through me like a sword. I stared at his beautiful face, mesmerized. His eyes hadn't opened since he first fell asleep, Its been a few days now. His eyes twitched, He looked like he was trying to keep his eyes close, they were all bunched up.

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't bare looking at her, she would never forgive me, what would happen if I just lay here and kept my eyes closed? Would she go away? No I'm brave I'll open my eyes.

**Ginny's Pov**

Harry's eyes fluttered open, "Ginny?" Harry asked obviously trying to look suprised but failed.

I folded my arms, "Harry you've been awake for like ten minutes."

He sighed "Would of fooled Ron."

"Yeah, because Ron's an idiot." Harry smiled at this.

"So Harry, can I ask you something?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah, Sure." he replied happily

"Well, So, you know when you went to go and find horcrixes?"

"I do."

"Well, why did you leave me?"

"It's like what I said before Ginny, I couldn't be with you, If Voldemort found out we were together he would have killed you and I couldn't live with that pain, I'm sorry." He looked down

"Okay, since Voldemort is gone now then ... doesn't matter Harry. I'm being stupid.

"Ginny your far from stupid in my eyes," He said reasuringly and then added, "I have a question too."

I'm sure Harry saw my eyes light up because he started grinning, "Ginny, Will you go out with me?" I was speechless, his grin turned into a frown.

"Yes, Of course Harry!" His frown reversed back into that heart melting grin of his. He grabbed me and wrapped me in his tight embrace. His arms locked around my waste. He pulled away his eyes boring into mine and then he kissed me, It wasn't just a normal kiss, it was like a kiss that was waiting to happen for a thousand years, The kiss deepened and deepened untill after about three minutes Harry stopped, I heard a loud voice "What are you doing to my sister Harry?" It was Ron


End file.
